


Bloodlust

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, F/M, blood mention, cutthroat gets on doctor's nerves, cutthroat thinks that everything's funny for some odd reason, doctor heals cutthroat, doctor is doctor, request on tumblr, she's not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Just a few hours before the start of the heist of the Shinkansen, Cutthroat manages to wound his leg.Doctor has to patch him up, but has to listen to his ramblings.She doesn't like it.
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Doctor (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hello, I love your Akudama Drive fics! As for a fic request, could I request a Cutthroat x Doctor fic, more along the lines of foe yay? I just think there’s an interesting dynamic there.

“You know, I could kill you right now if I wished.” The woman glanced up from her kneeling position on the floor. She had been busy with preparations concerning their upcoming Shinkansen heist, but like many things in her life that she couldn’t control, Cutthroat had gone out and managed to screw things up. 

In this case, he had managed to practice a little parkour (at Brawler’s behest) and had managed to cut a gash running up and down his leg. How he had done so wasn’t of much interest to the Doctor. The gash wasn’t too deep, but it had bled and stained his clothing. In all her years of experience, the gash was nothing more than child’s play to treat. 

“And yet,” she muttered more to herself than to Cutthroat, “I find myself burdened with a patient with the audacity to smile and hum a children’s hand clapping game right in my ear.”

Cutthroat smiled toothily at the Doctor, his eyes glittering with mischief and unrestrained insanity. 

“Oohhh, did I break your concentration? I thought you said that you were one of the best doctors around!” 

“I made no such claim,” the woman haughtily replied. She pulled the thread within the serial killer’s leg tightly shut and with more force than was necessary. As was testament to his skills and his long forgotten sanity, Cutthroat offered no reaction other than a terse smile. “In fact, I believe I said that I was the best, Cutthroat, not one of the best.”

At that moment, the Doctor unrolled a ball of gauze and began to finally wrap it around the damaged area. As much as she would have loved to sabotage Cutthroat’s life expectancy, she knew that the heist came first. With the prize money dangling only centimeters from her fingertips, she knew that she was only a few more hours away from finally having enough cash to continue her pursuit of science in the name of becoming god. 

For a few more hours, she would have to put up with his antics… and the antics of everyone else combined. 

What a shame.

“Hmm… You know…”

Doctor raised a brow, her curiosity somewhat piqued when Cutthroat sounded like he had something interesting to say. Granted, if she were a psychiatrist, she would have found most of his ramblings and thought processes to be something of note, but for the most part, she ignored him. 

He wasn’t a threat to her—at least, not yet. 

If he did prove to be more of a hindrance than what she projected, than she would definitely rectify such behavior.

And besides, psychology was never her field of interest anyway. 

“You have such a lovely red color… but Swindler’s is far more palatable than yours.” 

Cuthrroat shot her an impish sort of grin that had the Doctor gritting her teeth and contemplating the urge to stab his liver with one of her scalpels. Unfortunately, before she could make good on her intentions, Cutthroat bolted up from his prone position so that he stood above her. 

Such quick reflexes, the Doctor mused. If she were to kill him quickly, then she would endevor to ambush him rather than face him. 

“And I suppose you want me to be jealous?” Doctor scoffed. 

Swindler was nothing more than a pawn in this game of chess. She could act like the goody two shoes that enthralled that poor Hacker boy and that Black Cat, but Doctor knew better. The girl was a pawn trying to masquerade as a queen.

It was laughable. 

“Nope!” His laughter was high and shrill—the laughter of a man who was only inches away from falling off the precipice of cognizance and into the abyss of insanity. 

It was almost beautiful. 

“Your red is nice in its own way, but—” He shrugged his shoulders, the outline of a knife falling into one of his palms. “—hers is better.”

“Hm.”

As much as the Doctor wanted to dissect Cutthroat’s musings, she knew that it was pointless. While she strived to understand and master the inevitable fate of humanity, she did not share the same care and consideration for Cutthroat’s mentality. If he wanted to wax poetic about Swindler, then that was fine with her. It was all the more enticing if Cutthroat managed to kill the insipid girl in the throes of his obsesssion. 

“Whatever,” the Doctor yawned tiredly. “Just make sure not to get yourself injured again when we head for the Shinkansen.”

She tried not to cringe when she felt Cutthroat’s pale hand pat her on the head before he headed back to the main group. 

Too brazen, she thought. It would be a shame if she were to put him down. 


End file.
